To Live: Remastered!
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: I've always wanted to know why Xena & Gabrielle were not involved in the Death of Iolaus/Dahak storyline when Hercules had to confront him. This is my version. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Summary

Summary and Author's Note –

I've always wanted to know why Xena & Gabrielle weren't involved in the Death of Iolaus, and the Dahak storyline in Hercules story arc. This is my version.

Hi Everyone!

For those of you who have read this (my first) story here on thank you so much! For those who are currently reading this story, I am very sorry for taking it down. Unfortunately, as I just deleted this, also I forgot to save all the wonderful reviews! Hopefully I still have some fans out there! As I've said, this was my first story, and I wrote it a number of years ago.

Rereading it recently, I realized it is in desperate need of an upgrade (in more ways than one.) I'd like to thank the wonderful author Mike Taurguss for originally helping me (also years ago) with working to revamp this story. He is a great writer, and I highly recommend his stories. Take a look at his works here on the website.

Anyway, for those of you who are currently reading, or have read this story previously, and did enjoy it for what it was, it is high time for me to rewrite it. So far it is much different (and much better written in my opinion from what it originally was) and what I planned out.

I hope you all enjoy the new version, and I still have the original work, so once the new version is up and complete, I will repost the old version. I will also keep the same title with an upgrade for the new version.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated!

~Evil But Friendly Rival (E.B.F.R.)~


	2. What's Home?

**Chapter #1- What's Home?  
**  
_**Author's Notes- 'Italicized' **_**words represent thoughts and " " quotation marks represent speaking**.

**In Greece**-

Hercules' mind was racing. It was very early morning, the sun has just risen. Time was already running out fore the sun would soon set; he was running out of options, and Ares was nowhere to be found. He knew his half brother wouldn't help him – Ares would rather save his own hide than help anyone else.

Hercules shook his head. He had to clear his mind; he knew that if he didn't calm down, it was that much easier for the enemy to manipulate him.

What hurt the most was that he was staring at the enemy through the eyes, and in the body of his best friend.

"So? What are you going to do now big boy?" Taunted Dahak - the enemy. He was chained to an altar, with only the sapphire rays of the Stone of Creation keeping him there. It would have to be moved with the sun in order to keep him contained. "When the sun sets, I'm free from these chains; the Stone of Creation will be mine, and I will rule the world." Dahak said, cackling.

"You are not going to win Dahak. You will not get away with this. I won't let you!" Replied Hercules, as he made the decision to leave the temple.

"Won't let me? HA! Hercules, I've already killed your best friend. I can still kill others..."

Hercules turned back around to face Dahak. "I'm going to stop you, no matter what it costs!" He yelled, as he left the temple.

"Okay...your loss..." Smirked Dahak.

Hercules walked outside; lush green surrounded him. It was a hint of beauty within the dark time.

The dark cloud-cover overhead depicted a much different atmosphere. Hercules noticed the sunlight much further in the distance; and wondered if the world; his home would ever see another sunny day again…

He had to do something, but what?

**In India**-

The local marketplace bustled with people; traders, tourists, merchants, and locals this early morning. In India for some time now, Xena and Gabrielle have adjusted rather well thanks to some help from Eli.

However, it wasn't home.

"I love India, it's such a wonderful place! Truthfully though, I can't wait to get back to Greece. What about you Xena?" Asked Gabrielle.

"I couldn't agree with you more Gabrielle." Xena agreed. Addressing Eli, Xena continued. "You'll like Greece Eli. It's quite different from India." Xena finished placing the saddlebags upon her horse (not Argo), and Eli's things upon his own horse. They were preparing to leave within the hour, as they were close to the ship port, finally heading home.

Traveling in silence, the trio soon happened upon the port. They noticed how rough the waters were, but didn't think too much of it, instead choosing to focus on their destination. "I am very excited to go to Greece with you two. I've been West before but have never gotten the chance to go to Greece." Eli replied.

"Well then we will be sure to have some fun when we get back home." Said Gabrielle enthusiastically, as the three of them, belongings and horses in tow boarded the ship of few travelers.

If only they knew what they would be returning to…

**In Greece**-

'_Ares…_' Hercules thought, shaking his head again. He is angered by the God's lack of help, but hardly surprised. Ares lost most of his powers because of Dakak. Currently, as far as Hercules is concerned, Ares is staying as far away from Dahak as he can get. Dahak wants him dead, which would only help him come into the world that much stronger and rapidly.

Hercules was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, or who to ask for help. Dahak already warded off Jason and Zarathrustra; who fought bravely. Morrigan and Nebula were away in attempts to evacuate any townspeople who remained nearby. They were trying to save as many people as they could from the wrath of Dahak's destruction.

No one abandoned Hercules by any means; he knew the majority of it was all Dahak's doing, and more importantly Dahak's mind games and fear tactics.

Everyone quickly realized Dahak didn't care about them. He wanted this battle to be between him and Hercules.

Hercules' mind kept going back to Ares, although he couldn't figure out why. The only two powers that Ares had left were invisibility and transporting himself from place to place. '_Ares wouldn't be stupid enough to stick around when Dahak wants to kill him…Would he_?'

Dahak, despite his track record, and what Hercules thought of him, wasn't so quick to kill; despite wanting Ares dead. And Ares, stupidly (or not, depending on your point of view) realizes something. Deciding to carefully play a game of chicken, he invisibly and silently enters the temple.

However, before he can appear, and speak a word, Dahak has already sensed his presence.

"You _do_ know that I could, and by all means _should_ kill you right now Ares, yes?"

"Uh…Yes, Dark One." Ares said, a façade of confidence, but very nervous for anyone who has been around the God of War. "But please don't. I have–"

"Silence, Ares." Commanded Dahak, while Ares complied. "Why don't we have a little fun, shall we?" Ares looked at Dahak, a little confused, but remained silent.

"HERCULES! HERCULES!" Shouted Dahak.

"What now, Dahak?" Said an aggravated Hercules, walking back into the temple.

"I've got a secret, I've got a secret!" Taunted Dahak, like a small child.

"And what secret would that be?" Hercules asked tiredly, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Well Hercules, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Dahak replied, laughing again as he did so.

After a stern glare, Hercules shook his head once more, going back outside.

Would home ever be the same again?

"Ares, I think we need to get this party going. I should just kill you…that would be the easiest…Hmm…" Ares remains invisible, while Dahak contemplates his next move. The God of War wonders; knows Dahak can sense his fear.

"Even if I were to forever live in Iolaus' body, that's only part of whom Hercules' cares about most. His mother and Jason are out of the way, so it's no use destroying them at this time. We need to do something that will continue to eat at him. Iolaus was just the beginning. I want to see fire in his eyes, the rage that I know he's capable of. But what else aside from taking away his best friend could do that?"

"I have an idea…" Ares replied quietly.  
"Not now Ares. Your ideas are many, but rarely do they succeed. We do things _my_ way, are we clear?"  
"Yes." Ares replied. He quickly left, knowing he will probably get himself killed sooner rather than later, even if it meant helping this evil being.

He knew what he had to do, the consequences be damned.

**On A Ship not far from Greece**-

Poseidon's seas have been particularly rough as of late, with the tides strong, and the rip currents even stronger. He and the majority of the Gods scattered out of Greece, leaving the seas and the weather in chaos. This would be the last voyage to Greece, at least until the seas calmed. "How are you doing Gabrielle, Eli?" Asked Xena as she approached her two friends.

"Not bad, we're not sick" Replied Gabrielle with a smile.  
"I'm surprised, considering the seas are so rough today" Said Eli.  
"Well we're almost home, it won't be much longer." Xena replied.

Suddenly the winds from the north and west blew full force, sending the boat into a tailspin past Greece, around Italy and even around the southern portion of what is now known as Spain and Portugal.

From above, an invisible, Ares took what was left of Aeolus' wind bag, and made sure they landed right where he wanted them to, completely shipwrecked, and separated. Ending up on opposite ends of the destroyed boat, the wind carrying Xena and Eli traveled even further north, while the wind carrying Gabrielle stopped sooner.

**(A/N - Please Review! Thanks! E.B.F.R.)**


	3. Location, Location, Location

**Chapter #2 – Location, Location, Location…**

**Greece** –

As Morrigan and Nebula were escorting a number of civilians across the board of Greece eastward, Ares appeared.

"What do you want Ares?" Asked Morrigan.

"The three of us are going to take a little trip." Ares stated.

"We're not going anywhere with you Ares." Nebula replied.

"Right. Besides, where would you take us? Back to the temple? Let these people go, they've done nothing wrong." Said Morrigan.

"You're both going home." Ares said, as he snapped his fingers and he, Nebula, and Morrigan disappeared, leaving the stunned civilians to cross the border on their own.

**Northern Place – Unknown**

Slowly coming to, the first thing Xena felt was cold. Opening her eyes carefully, Xena shut them quickly at the day's brightness. She heard Eli groan not far from her. Opening her eyes again, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Snow, and lots of it.

Making sure Eli was alright, the pair quickly went in search of shelter, and Gabrielle.

**Ireland Border** –

Morrigan awoke with a pounding headache. Recognizing her homeland, she realized Nebula was nowhere to be seen. Morrigan glared at the sky, hoping Ares would see it. She figured Nebula got sent back to Egypt.

The problem was, Morrigan remembered everything; who she fought along side with (Hercules, Nebula, Jason, etc.), how she got to Ireland (because of Ares), who they were trying to save (Iolaus, and all of mankind), but she couldn't remember the name of the enemy that killed Iolaus….

In the distance she spotted someone laying on the ground…

**Egypt** –

Nebula had awoken much the same way Morrigan did. She eventually returned to her palace; the majority of it in ruins thanks to (what was the enemy's name again?) and his army. Still, some of it was salvageable, and while those who were still loyal to her remained, and helped her she wondered if she could ever restore her kingdom.

Like Morrigan, Nebula too remembered everything, but the enemy's name. For as much as she wanted to settle down, she knew she couldn't. She had to get back to Greece, she had to help Hercules.

**Greece** –

Hercules was getting frustrated. He managed to find tons of candles, and for the time being they kept the sapphire beam in place, and therefore Dahak at bay. He knew it wasn't a permanent solution. But for now it would have to do. He hoped Nebula and Morrigan were doing okay getting the townspeople away from here. He primarily tried to stay out of the temple itself unless he had to. Hercules wasn't about to be another pawn in Dahak's mind games.

**Ireland** –

Coming upon the woman who laid on the ground, Morrigan approached carefully.

"Hey, are you alright there?" Morrigan asked.

The blonde woman groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you? Wh-where am I?" She asked groggy. Slowly, she started to get up and take in her surroundings.

"My name is Morrigan. Welcome to the shores of Eire. What happened to you?" She said, as she and Gabrielle grasped forearms in greeting.

"I'm Gabrielle…My friends and I, our ship got destroyed in the storm…Have you seen my friends?"

Morrigan shook her head. "No, I haven't. You're the only one here. I'm sorry."

Gabrielle frowned. "I have to look for them, I hope they're okay. We were on our way to Greece."

"I was just there, but suddenly ended up back here – I'm not sure why. But I have to get back." Morrigan said, trying to restrain the concern in her voice.

Gabrielle noticed her restraint. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to get back; helping some friends fight this…for lack of a better term, monster. I understand if you don't believe me…monsters and all."

"Don't worry. I know all too well that monsters _definitely_ exist." Gabrielle willed away the slight shudder that quickly coursed through her body. She hoped Morrigan wouldn't notice her own brief change in demeanor. "I'll help you."

"Thank you." Morrigan replied as they started their journey to Greece.

"So what kind of monster are we up against?"

**Greece** –

Hercules stared out at the water, continuously contemplating what to do next.

"Hey little brother. Walk with me, talk with me." Said Ares as he strode up next to his half brother.

"Not now Ares. I'm kind of busy right now. What are you doing here anyway? I'd think you would want to be as far away from here as possible." Replied Hercules.

"Well for once, you're right. I don't want to be here, but…then again…my life depends on it too, so yeah. I want to help."

"Sure you do Ares. You really want to help don't you? You've always thought about yourself and no one else. No one else matters to you except you. You want to help Ares? You really want to help? Then leave. Dahak wants you dead. If he kills you, we will all be destroyed."

Hercules began to walk away, but stopped. "That includes you Ares. You can choose to believe me now; or later…But either way, you too will be destroyed."

'_In more ways than one_.' Ares thinks to himself.

"Well Hercules, what about this: What _if_, I go and get Xena to–"

"_**NO**_!" Hercules reacted furiously. "I will _**NOT**_ drag Xena or Gabrielle under _**any**_ circumstances into this! Are we clear?"

"But I just thought–"

"You thought wrong Ares. They aren't involved in this and I will be damned if lose them too. I will not have Dahak touch their lives any more than he already has by the fact that he took Iolaus away from all of us."

"If they're such good friends of yours and Iolaus', then don't they have a right to know he's dead? Don't you see Hercules? Dahak's **already** apart of their lives _because_ Iolaus is dead. "

Hercules was about to reply quickly, but Ares words made him stop and think. He sent a hard glare Ares' way. "He will not be apart of their lives until after the fact, got it? Yes, they do have a right to know about Iolaus. But _**I**_ will be the one to tell them when the time comes. First, I have to rid the world of Dahak, and then I will break the news to them."

"But–"  
"Ares, he took Iolaus away from me, I will not let him take away Xena or Gabrielle!"

"But—" Starts Ares again.

"ARES I SAID NO!" Hercules shouted, and quickly stormed off toward the temple.

Ares watched Hercules' retreating form. '_Oh little brother…you have no idea just **how** involved Gabrielle really is...In all of this...…Perfect_.'

"Well that went well" Ares said aloud with a sly grin.

**Northern Place – Unknown**

Finding no signs of Gabrielle, Xena and Eli hoped she was alright. They made their way South, and found that they happened upon the lands of Norseland. However, the Norse Gods, such as Thor, died by an evil whose name no one knew.

Xena had a feeling; and it wasn't good. She knew never to doubt her instincts, but…it couldn't be possible. She was dead, there was know way she could be back. Shaking it out of her head; knowing it was just her mind playing tricks, Xena and Eli continued onward toward another seaport.

This time they both hoped they would get to where they wanted to go, and find their missing friend along the way.

**Ireland** –

As Gabrielle and Morrigan headed East, Morrigan was very vague about the monster she and her friends were fighting. She didn't mention Hercules or Iolaus either, but could not pinpoint why. Morrigan told Gabrielle only of their general direction; for some reason also feeling the need to withhold exactly where they were.

Morrigan couldn't figure out why she felt this way; about everything, but figured there was a reason to it. She chalked it up to having to do with justice; Morrigan wasn't sure she liked whatever this form of "justice" turned out to be.

The pair were having a nice conversation. Gabrielle told Morrigan about some of her travels with Xena, and their new friend Eli; and Morrigan told stories about her daughter Bridgette.

As the two women were ascending a hill, Gabrielle fell back a few paces as she stopped to adjust some of the supplies she had gathered for their travels, and to retie her boots.

Morrigan said she'd wait for her at the top of the hill so they could share the weight on the descent. Gabrielle had insisted she be the one to initially carry everything.

Morrigan had only heard stories of this view, never hearing how it came about. But that was a story for another day. She heard a gasp and a quiet "No." come from behind her.

As Morrigan turned around, any and all color had drained completely from Gabrielle's face. She willed her eyes not to fill with tears, her voice to not catch in her throat, and her body not to shake.

"Gabrielle, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Morrigan said in deep concern.

"We can't be here.' Gabrielle said. Morrigan looked slightly confused. "Well, we're here. What's gotten into you?" Gabrielle only started to shake her head, her eyes still wide with fear.

Morrigan looked back behind her, then back to Gabrielle. "Are you scared of the structure? That's just Stonehenge. It's a real mystery how it got here, but it's nothing to worry about."

Gabrielle whole body began to shake. "We-we can't be here."

"What's gotten you so scared?" Morrigan asks again.

Morrigan barely heard her reply.

"It's Britannia…This is where it started…"


End file.
